


Sweater Paws

by pinkrhinoceros



Series: Shorty [2]
Category: Men's Hockey RPF
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Clothed Sex, I hate tagging, M/M, Rimming, anyway, just in case, like i really hate tagging, maybe? - Freeform, sure
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-15
Updated: 2019-09-15
Packaged: 2020-10-18 19:31:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,067
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20644487
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pinkrhinoceros/pseuds/pinkrhinoceros
Summary: Johnny quickly strips his suit off and hangs it up. Despite being indoors, he’s still cold. It’s like the chill seeped through his skin and settled in his bones. He immediately digs into a drawer to grab a set of Kevin’s ridiculously sized sweatpants and a hoodie, not even bothering to wear underwear underneath since they’re either going to cuddle and sleep or have sex. The clothes drown him instantly.Kevin laughs, which makes Johnny blush a little, but he refuses to be embarrassed for wanting to be warm. He rolls up the pants at the waistband a couple times and pulls the sleeves of the hoodie back just enough so that his fingers are free and he can grab his phone.(Can be read stand-alone)





	Sweater Paws

**Author's Note:**

> Guess who's back on her bullshit writing yet another porn fic! That's right! It's me!
> 
> Honestly, I can't remember how this even started other than discussions of the size difference between these two with McSpot. This is essentially just sappy porn and nothing else. Enjoy!

Johnny shivers as he trudges up the sidewalk to the hotel building they’ve put Kevin in for now. It’s March, and Winnipeg is cold. He’s bundled up with gloves and a toque and it’s not like Calgary is any warmer, but he still feels cold. He chalks it up to the loss as he makes his way to Kevin’s place.

The lobby is notably warmer, and Johnny sighs in relief as he takes a seat on one of the couches. He pulls out his phone to text Kevin ‘Hurry up and come get me’. Nobody’s said anything about him just sitting there with his toque pulled low, but he doesn’t want to be suspicious.

“I’m already here Shorty,” a voice says from behind him. He turns his head and sees Kevin striding towards him, long legs moving quickly. Johnny stands slowly, still warming up.

“Took you long enough, I’m cold,” he says, whining a little. 

Kevin laughs. “It’s not like it’s any better where you are, you know,” he teases.

“Okay, but am I there right now? No, I’m here, with you, so come on asshole,” Johnny says impatiently. Kevin laughs and musses up Johnny’s toque before leading them up to his room.

Johnny quickly strips his suit off and hangs it up. Despite being indoors, he’s still cold. It’s like the chill seeped through his skin and settled in his bones. He immediately digs into a drawer to grab a set of Kevin’s ridiculously sized sweatpants and a hoodie, not even bothering to wear underwear underneath since they’re either going to cuddle and sleep or have sex. The clothes drown him instantly.

Kevin laughs, which makes Johnny blush a little, but he refuses to be embarrassed for wanting to be warm. He rolls up the pants at the waistband a couple times and pulls the sleeves of the hoodie back just enough so that his fingers are free and he can grab his phone. 

Settling into bed is nice, even if it’s a stiff hotel bed. He’s finally starting to feel warm, even though it’s probably just the effect of being in the same room as Kevin and wearing Kevin’s clothes. He has the hood flipped up, and he’s surrounded by pillows that Kevin helpfully piled onto one bed. 

Kevin crawls up the bed so that he’s on top of Johnny and buries his face where Johnny’s chest is under the blankets and the hoodie. Johnny reaches up with one of his sleeve-covered hands to pull his arm out from under Kevin and runs fingers across Kevin’s scalp. Kevin makes a contented noise and lets more of his weight rest of Johnny in response.

It’s nice, getting to lay here with him. It’s not often that they get to do this anymore, not since college. Johnny remembers the days of laying on each other, even before they got together. It had been a sweet kind of torture, being so close without actually getting what he wanted. He’s so glad that’s over now.

Johnny almost doesn’t even want to do anything at this point he’s so tired, he’d be content if they just cuddled in bed and talked until they fell asleep. Kevin, on the other hand, seems to have different ideas. He lifts his head and starts to plant slow kisses on Johnny’s jaw, nuzzling his nose into Johnny’s face just a little. Johnny slides his other hand up to rub his fingers over Kevin’s beard, stroking with fingers that are just peeking out of Kevin’s gigantic sleeve.

“Missed you,” Kevin mumbles into Johnny’s neck. He’s running his hands slowly over Johnny’s ribs through the blanket, petting up and down in a way that’s soothing.

“Yeah,” Johnny agrees quietly. He presses back into the pillows to give Kevin more space to work with, sliding his fingers towards Kevin’s shoulders. The material of the sleeve catches just a little on Kevin’s beard as his fingers trail down Kevin’s neck. 

Kevin shifts to kiss his cheek and then his lips. Johnny sighs into it, lets himself be kissed just the way he likes after waiting for so long. In truth, this is the first time he’s really seeing Kevin since the trade, but he doesn’t want to bring it up and ruin the bubble they’re making for themselves in which the outside world doesn’t exist and they have all the time in the world with each other. Kevin hasn’t really wanted to talk about it much, giving short answers whenever Johnny brings it up. He talks about his new team sometimes, but more often than not, he asks to hear about Johnny’s day and his time at practice and whatever dumb shit his cousin did this time.

Johnny’s brought out of his thoughts when Kevin starts laughing into his mouth. Johnny pulls back to squint at him in faux suspicion. “What’s funny?”

“Heard you like to have your hand held and kissed,” Kevin says with a shit-eating grin.

Johnny groans and pushes Kevin’s face away just so. “Not my idea, that’s all Chucky,” he insists.

“Oh, is it? ‘Cause I asked dear Matthew, and he said  
started it, Shorty,” Kevin snarks.

“Matt you fucker, you can’t just throw me under the bus,” Johnny mutters. He flings an arm over his eyes a little dramatically, hamming it up because he knows it’ll make Kevin laugh.

“So he was right this time,” Kevin crows triumphantly. “I knew having you and Matt on the same team would come in handy someday.”

Johnny moves his arm just enough to squint at Kevin. “Yes, because you definitely orchestrated that, asshole,” he grumbles before sliding his arm back over his eyes.

“Damn right I did,” Kevin says. Johnny can hear the grin in his voice. “Should I tell Matt to make the whole team do it? What are you gonna do if he’s scratched? Maybe he can get Monahan to do it.”

“Do  
,” Johnny hisses, whipping his arm away from his face to glare at Kevin. He already gets chirped to hell and back about his weird co-dependent relationship with Sean, there’s no way he’ll live it down.

“Alright, alright,” Kevin says, still laughing. He catches Johnny’s hand and presses it into the bed as he leans in for a kiss, threading their fingers together. Johnny is still scowling a little, but the gesture makes him soften, and he lets Kevin kiss them both quiet.

. It takes some maneuvering, but eventually Johnny is out from under the covers, bracketed by the warmth of Kevin’s body. Kevin’s hand feels so big as they run up and down Johnny’s sides through the clothes. He reaches up and hooks an arm around Kevin to pull him closer.

“Missed you,” Kevin says again, mumbling into Johnny’s mouth. Johnny makes a noise of acknowledgement and squeezes Kevin’s hand. They’re moving slower than honey, taking their time to enjoy each other and make the most of their night together. Kevin still hasn’t pushed further than stroking large palms over Johnny’s rib cage, occasionally squeezing Johnny’s hip.

It seems like an eternity before Kevin finally slides a hand under the hoodie. His skin is a few shades cooler than Johnny’s, but not cold. The contrast is kind of nice now, Johnny notes in the back of his mind. Kevin’s hand moves upward to stroke lightly over a nipple, making Johnny pull back just a little to gasp. Kevin moves back too and shifts so he can plant open-mouthed kisses along Johnny’s jaw and neck, nosing the hood of the sweatshirt aside.

Kevin’s clever fingers don’t stop their movements, light, but consistent. Johnny tries to stifle the noises that keep slipping past his lips just loud enough for Kevin to hear. He can feel his dick twitch and press up into Kevin’s thigh. Kevin lets go of his other hand, freeing it up for Johnny to press it against the back of Kevin’s head, threading through the curls. 

“Come on,” Johnny sighs, just a little impatient. He tugs on Kevin’s hair lightly.

Kevin nips his neck in retaliation as he shifts to slide his other hand under the hoodie. “Chill out, Shorty,” he grumbles. Johnny smiles with his eyes closed and lets Kevin continue.

Fingers slide over his other nipple this time, and even though he knew it was coming, it still catches him off-guard enough that his dick twitches again and he lets out a moan. Kevin chuckles into his neck, face all but buried into the hood of the sweatshirt. 

“Someone’s excited,” Kevin says.

“What a stupid line,” Johnny says breathlessly. “I should fine you for that.”

“How is that a fine?” Kevin asks as he sits back to ruck the hoodie up just enough that Johnny’s abs are exposed. He tugs on the sweatpants that Johnny’s swimming in and adds, “Besides, that only works if we’re on the same team.”

Johnny rolls his eyes, but lifts his hips so Kevin can tug them up and off. The cold air sets off goosebumps across his skin. He’s just starting to get a little too warm, though, so he supposes he doesn’t mind for the time being.

Here, Kevin looks down at him and makes a considering hum.

“What?” Johnny asks with an impatient eyebrow.

Kevin doesn’t say anything, just continues to let his eyes rake over Johnny’s body. Johnny can feel the blush rising in his cheeks, a pleasantly embarrassed warmth spreading through his body at the scrutiny. His dick twitches again and he tilts his hips up, just so.

Kevin’s eyes slide up so that they’re looking at his face and a grin spreads over his lips. “So what’s a better line, Shorty? ‘Cause you’re looking pretty excited,” he says smugly. 

“Just get on with it,” Johnny says with a whine. He tilts his head back a bit so he can stare at the ceiling in mock despair.

“So impatient,” Kevin says, still grinning down at him. “What is it you think I should be getting on with Shorty?”

Johnny tilts his head forward so he can glare at Kevin. “If you’re not gonna do anything, I’m going to sleep,” he warns, though they both know there’s no real merit to it. 

Kevin chuckles, but relents. “Fine, fine,” he says. “Turn over for me.”

Johnny raises an eyebrow, but does as asked, pulling a pillow under himself to get settled. The air feels even colder on the bare skin of his ass. He shivers and tugs the hoodie down to cover his torso at least.

Kevin makes a noise from behind him, but before Johnny can turn around to ask what it is, he feels the bed dip. Heavy hands slide up his legs and settle on his hips, squeezing gently. He sighs a little and pulls his arms up to tuck them under the pillow.

He can feel lips and tongue trailing a line of slow, wet, open-mouthed kisses down his spine. A finger slides down the crease where his right thigh meets his ass until it’s trailing over the sensitive skin of his balls. He fights a shudder, feeling silly for getting turned on over something so simple.

Kevin catches it though, and lifts his hips just enough to slide a hand under him and cradle his balls. Johnny fights back a whimper and clutches the pillows. Kevin is definitely teasing; he knows Johnny’s a sucker for having his balls played with.

He’s so busy trying not to be too excited that the first swipe of Kevin’s tongue over the cleft of his ass makes him cry out, only just slightly muffled by the pillow. The rasp of Kevin’s beard over the skin sends tingles up his spine as Kevin spreads his cheeks and licks deeper. All the sensations on top of Kevin continuing to fondle his balls wind him up way faster than he thought possible with how tired he is. Kevin keeps his tongue flat, licking broad stripes over his hole, letting Johnny relax into the sensations.

A shift in grip is all the warning Johnny gets before Kevin switches things up. He moans into the pillow as Kevin points his tongue and presses in. It doesn’t go in very far, just far enough past the ring of muscle to hook upwards and tease the rim open. It makes Johnny tremble in anticipation, nonetheless, and he can’t stop his hips from twitching back into Kevin’s face in an attempt to get him deeper.

The chuckle that leaves Kevin’s mouth vibrates into Johnny’s skin, making him shudder. The hand that’s massaging his balls slides away, which makes Johnny whine, but Kevin hushes him with a kiss over his hole.

“Just wait, I got you Shorty,” he murmurs. Johnny does his best to relax.

Kevin’s finger slides down the cleft of his ass, sensitive with how he’s being pulled apart and exposed. Johnny tries his best not to squirm as the finger slides down to join Kevin’s tongue, teasing lightly over his hole. 

Kevin’s finger slides in pretty easily with how he’s been licking Johnny open, wet and just a little sloppy. Johnny instinctively clenches around it, which makes Kevin moan into his skin. He shudders and does his best to relax and let Kevin move. Kevin’s tongue is still licking around his finger, wet and warm in a way that makes pleasure burn low in his stomach. 

Another finger is pretty quick to join the first, and the stretch burns just a little in a way that adds to the fire burning in Johnny. He turns his face into the pillow to stifle the moan that comes out, almost involuntarily. Kevin spreads his fingers and his tongue swipes between them, tucking itself in the gap and licking into Johnny. Johnny’s back arches, pushing his hips further back and into Kevin, and the whine that escapes him is so needy he’d be embarrassed if it wasn’t Kevin doing this to him.

But Kevin has known him since he was a wide-eyed college prospect trying to figure out where he was going in the fall. Kevin took one look at him and decided they were buddies, and later something more, and Johnny’s followed him ever since, even if they haven’t played on the same team in years. He loves Kevin, has loved him for ages. There’s no need to be embarrassed about wanting to feel good with his boyfriend.

Kevin pushes forward to suck on his rim just a little, and then pulls up and off Johnny completely. Johnny takes a deep, shuddering breath as he tries to get himself together. He can vaguely hear the sounds of Kevin figuring out the lube situation, and he tries to calm his heart.

The only warning he gets is the snick of a cap and the sound of lube being rubbed between fingers before three fingers plunge in with no preamble. Kevin’s stretched him pretty well with two fingers and tongue, so the stretch is pretty easy this time, but it’s still a surprise. Kevin is suddenly relentless, fingers sliding in and out quickly, spreading apart to stretch his hole in a way that tugs on his rim just how he likes, and curling his fingers to brush roughly against his prostate. Johnny can’t stop the whines that escape him at the sudden roughness, a total contrast to the gentle way Kevin had been eating him out before.

“Ke-... Kev, please,” he pants, the pleasure winding him up fast. He’s way closer than he was before, a thin sheen of sweat building over his skin. He clenches his fist around the cuff of Kevin’s sleeve, trying his best not to just come into the sheets.

“Come on, baby,” Kevin says, trailing his other hand down Johnny’s side and over the swell of his ass. “It feels good, right?”

“Yeah, yeah, ‘s good,” Johnny says, words slurring while also coming out strained. He’s doing his best not to rock his hips into the mattress even as his dick is screaming for relief. He can feel it burning low in his gut, how close he is.

“Show me then, show me how good it feels, Shorty, show me how good my fingers are,” Kevin says, his voice low and raspy. He slides his other hand down to run his fingers over Johnny’s balls, squeezing just a little, and that’s it, the pleasure that’s been building tight in his gut releases like a spring. 

Kevin’s fingers fuck him through it, drawing out the aftershocks as his fingers slide repeatedly over Johnny’s prostate. He comes down just as Kevin’s fingers slide out, and his clean hand helps to turn Johnny over onto his back and out of the wet spot.

“Good?” Kevin asks with a smug grin. Johnny just laughs at the cheeky look on his face.

Kevin goes to the bathroom to wash up while Johnny catches his breath. He was overheated before, and he’s still kind of overheated in Kevin’s hoodie, but his legs are starting to get cold again. He’s too tired to get under the covers though, so he rotates his hips and pulls his legs up a bit to hopefully alleviate the prickling of his skin. He pulls up the ends of Kevin’s hoodie to cover his hands and rub the cuffs over his legs. 

A hand pulls on his ankle and Johnny goes, allowing his legs to be tugged straight again. Kevin crawls up and kisses him sweet and slow, licking gently at Johnny’s lips. Johnny slides a hand around Kevin’s hip and the other reaches up to cup Kevin’s face, his hands mostly sleeve on Kevin’s cheek. Johnny can feel Kevin smile into his kisses.

It’s only another minute or so before Kevin starts to grind into his thigh. Johnny’s still open and loose, and as tired as he is, he knows he won’t get this for a while. He slides his sleeve-covered hand down Kevin’s ribs and snakes it between them to brush against Kevin’s dick.

“Yeah?” Kevin murmurs into his lips. 

“Yeah, come on,” Johnny breathes. He pushes at Kevin’s shoulder with his free hand and moves to get him settled against the headboard, cushioned by pillows. He’s got a plan. 

Kevin’s eyebrows go up when he realizes what Johnny’s doing, and he opens his mouth as if he’s about to chirp when Johnny settles on his lap, but Johnny doesn’t let him. He positions himself and slides down in one swift movement, loose with how good he’s been feeling tonight and how well Kevin stretched him. Kevin’s chirp turns into a groan, and Johnny smiles smugly down at him.

“Shit Johnny,” Kevin says, breathing out hard and letting his head thunk gently against the headboard. Johnny just sits, letting him catch his breath while he adjusts to the stretch. 

Kevin finally leans up to kiss him and tweaks Johnny’s nipple through the hoodie, surprising a yelp out of him. Johnny clenches down in retaliation, making Kevin groan again.

“Come on, Shorty, move already,” Kevin all but whines, sliding a hand down to thumb at Johnny’s dick, which has started to harden again under the oversized sweatshirt. Johnny smiles and moves.

The hoodie is already making him overheat again, his pulse picking up fast. He grinds his ass into Kevin’s hips, letting himself go to make it good for Kevin even though it makes his thighs burn. Kevin is moaning, sliding his hands up under his hoodie to run them over Johnny’s sides and ass. As tired as he is, it’s kind of doing it for Johnny, and he’s fully hard again faster than he thought he could be. They’re not twenty anymore, ready to go at the drop of a hat, but maybe he’s been with Kevin so long his body just knows it’s not done at this point. 

Johnny moves his hand from where it’d been braced on Kevin’s shoulder so he can run it over Kevin’s nipple, the sleeve cuff catching on the dark nub and catching Kevin off guard enough that his hips push up into Johnny. Johnny moans and arches, head falling forward just a little. Kevin reaches for his face to tilt his head up and kiss him, messy and wet as Johnny continues to grind down on him.

“Shit, you feel…,” Kevin’s words are lost against Johnny’s mouth as he picks up speed, lifting a little. Kevin slumps a little to get his legs up, tilting Johnny forward even more. He reaches up to anchor his sweater-clad hand around the side of Kevin’s neck, burying his face in Kevin’s neck. The hoodie is definitely overheating him now, sweat sprinkling his temples and hair, but the thought of stopping to take it off is immediately rejected. At this angle, Kevin’s dick brushes against his prostate easier, and it’s got the pleasure coiling in his gut again. Kevin’s hands are everywhere, gliding along his ribs and over his ass and along his thighs like he can’t get enough. He starts thrusting up into Johnny, and Johnny cries out, his body’s movements growing heavy as he meets Kevin’s thrusts.

“Ke-... Kevin, please,” Johnny says with a whine into Kevin’s neck. “Touch me, please, I… come on, touch me.” 

“Yeah,” Kevin says, his hand drifting down to grip Johnny’s dick. Johnny starts to lift his hips more, fucking into Kevin’s hand and then back onto his dick, chasing both sensations at once. Sweat is rolling down his body now, probably showing through the fabric, but there’s no way he can stop. Kevin’s hands glide over his dick, grip firm and pace unrelenting. 

“God Kev, I’m… I’m close,” Johnny pants into his neck. “Are you… Kevin, c’mon.” He can feel it building, threatening to boil over for the second time.

“Yeah, yeah, I’m there,” Kevin hisses into his ear. His thrusts get stronger, the pace of his hand speeding up, and then Johnny’s there, spilling over Kevin’s and onto his chest and hoodie. It sends Kevin over the edge, hand gliding over Johnny’s dick in jerky motions as it rockets through his body. 

Johnny slumps over as the aftershocks finally leave, trying his best to calm his body. The hoodie is unbearable now, and he does his best to tear it off. It gets a little stuck to his sweaty skin, which makes Kevin laugh.

“Need some help Shorty?” Kevin asks. Johnny just knows he’s got a smug grin on his face.

“Fuck off,” Johnny says with a laugh. He forces the hoodie off and breathes deep once he’s finally naked for real. He stares down at Kevin for a minute, just basking in being able to see his face in person and not over a screen. 

Kevin seems to be doing the same because he reaches up to smooth a hand over Johnny’s sweaty curls, running fingers through his hair and settling on the back of his neck. Johnny goes easily when he pulls, kissing Kevin sweet and slow. 

“Missed this,” Kevin whispers once he’s pulled back. His arms come up to slip around Johnny and pull him close, mindful of his softening dick still inside Johnny. Johnny lets him bury his face in Johnny’s sweaty neck.

“Yeah,” Johnny says after a deep sigh. He’s so tired, he wants to fall asleep right here. He knows the routine now, they’ve done it so many times. Kevin will pull out, they’ll clean up quickly, then they’ll fall into bed together and sleep tangled up, Johnny splayed over Kevin like a human blanket. 

But before that, he’ll hold Kevin like this, even if he’s pretty sure Kevin’s gonna slip out soon. The off-season is still at least a month away, longer if, well, y’know. He has no idea when he’s going to get to hold Kevin like this again, and it makes his chest twinge a little.

“Love you,” Kevin finally says, pulling back to look Johnny in the face. There’s something a little sad, a little lost in Kevin’s eyes that Johnny feels like he doesn’t know how to ask about, doesn’t quite understand. It seems different from their usual melancholy of seeing each other so rarely during the season, but Johnny’s brain can’t process much of anything right now.

“Love you too,” Johnny says as he sweeps sweaty curls away from Kevin’s face. He leans in and presses a sighing kiss to Kevin’s lips, and then moves to get up and off.

**Author's Note:**

> This fic fought me until today, I started it ages ago and barely wrote anything until today, and then I literally wrote more than half of it this morning in a Starbucks, during which several small children found their way next to me and I scrambled to be looking at something else on my screen, so cheers.


End file.
